Darkness
by Alison-loves-Percy
Summary: We all have darkness inside of us and sometimes it threatens to destroy us. For Alison her darkness seems to be harder to control each and every day. You see Alison is a rare demigod one who can control all of the four elements. There have been some like her in the past but none of them have been ever able to control ALL four.Take a journey through Allison's world. OC's needed!
1. Forum!

Hey guys so I'm writing a new story and I need so OC demi-God's so here's a form that you need to fill out either pm it to me or comment it thanks!

Name:

Gender:

Godly parent (Greek or Roman):

Height:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Piercings (opinional):

Body type:

Facial features:

Hair:

Personality:

Age:

Fatal flaw:

Early life/History:

Family:

Weapon:

Power/Abilities:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Favorite activities:

Thanks for taking your time to fill it out in advance but I'll only choose a few so make sure to send in the form quickly!


	2. Chapter 1 Finally!

Hey guys so this is chapter one NOT including the OC's I have chosen so far only one which is Jacob "Jay" so I hope you guys like it and I'll have chapter 2 up soon which WILL include the OC's so on with the story

* * *

{Darkness}

Chapter One

I used to be a regular teenager one who had tons of friends and a near perfect life. I had it all the popularity, captain of the swim team, the sweet and caring best friend, and even a hot and caring boyfriend, but being a half-blood meant that at some point that perfect life had to end and it did the day the incident happened.

It all started when I asked to go to the restroom the teacher gave me the pass and I quickly rushed out if there you see I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just really needed to get out if there, the thing is the past few weeks I've felt like something was watching my every move and I think if my theory is correct that this person with would know my secret, that I can control all four elements. Last night was when my theory was proven correct when I had sneaked out of my house and had gone to club 21 with Skylar, my best friend and Jacob "Jay", my boyfriend.

We were walking back home when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an alley I tried pushing him off me but he pinned me against the wall and trapped me as if his whole body was a cage I finally saw his face and realized it was just Jacob "Jay you scared the shit out of me and why the hell did you put me into this alley." I said "Well I just wanted some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend." Said Jacob with his signature smirk. I leaned in and so did he, but right when were about to kiss he pulled away and stepped back. He suddenly started transforming into this old wrinkled creature that had these huge wings.

"Allison!"both Jacob and skylar shouted as they ran down the alleyway. "Guys help!" I screamed. What I did next surprised me the most, I suddenly felt the ground under me levitate and I realized that I was using my powers without knowing it. I then heard Skyler say "I knew she was the chosen one..." "The what?..."I said suddenly confused. "I'll explain later but first we need to kick some Fury ass!" Said skylar with a death glare.

"Jacob go protect Allison we can't lose her."Skylar said her voice rising each syllable. "Eye-Eye captain."said Jacob while running over to where I was floating mid air. "Allison get down here being in the air is not going to protect you furries have wings for crying out loud!"said Jacob when suddenly he started flying up to me but the weirdest thing was he didn't even have any wings it was as if the winds were pushing him up. "Jay! How in the world are you flying!"I yelled which really couldn't be heard over the wind. "Easy I'm literally controlling the winds."said Jacob with a huge smile. "But there isn't time grab onto me we need to help Skylar!" He said as I jumped off the piece of hard soil I was floating on and hug onto Jacobs waist so tight half because I was scared and the other half because I was just wanted to hug him.

Maybe because they really haven't hung out lately ever since I found out I could not only control three elements but four. It was like I had gotten that power overnight. I felt as though I was lying to Jay by not telling him. So that's why I've been trying to avoid him for about three months, the only time Actually talk to him is in class or whenever my "hiding behind people hoping he won't notice me" bid fails miserably. I only agreed to this night because I needed to let off some steam after the exams we took about a week ago because if your one of my close friends you would know that I take the exams WAY too seriously because my studying methods are kind of original, meaning that I look myself in my room with food,water, and every textbook that could help me in the exam. So of course I was willing to go especially is Skylar was coming along That girl turns a room into a party. I also went with her because I left my fake ID at her house.

Suddenly and brought out of my train of thought."Allison! Hello earth to Allison!"I hear Skylar shout."Um...what sorry I was thinking."I said a little dazed at the site I saw in front of me, Skylar was holding a silver bow and arrow and was standing next to a pile of gold dust."Okay so this might sound weird but we need to take you to Camp Half-Blood where you'll meet Chiron and blah blah blah."Said Skylar with a bored look on her face."Oh and I suggest you get out of Jay's arms before it get's PG-13 here." Said Skylar looking like she was gonna barf but I wouldn't doubt it with all the tekila she drank.

I suddenly realized that I was in fact still holding on to Jay so I quickly let go. Bad idea, I had forgotten that we were still about four feet off the ground it felt as tho the ground was like a pillow all soft and comfy. The benefits of being able to control the earth and considering I barely learned about controlling the earth three months ago I'm doing pretty good."So let's get going and maybe we can get to camp in an hour."Said Skylar. "Wait I'm not going anywhere until one of you explains." I said desperately wanting answers. "No time."Said Jay tugging at my arm. "No! I need to know what just was that thing and why did it try to kill me!?" I said my voice rising. "Allison just trust me let's go!"Said Skylar looking angrier than I was feeling.

Since that weren't going to tell me I wasn't going to waste my time, So I ran. "Allison wait!" I heard Jay shout then I heard footsteps behind me so I made a soil wall behind me preventing anyone to follow me. I was going home I'd let them explain tomorrow. I was pulled out of my flashback when I heard the bathroom door slam open.

* * *

Hey guys so yeah that was chapter one sorry it took so long it's just I have these summer classes and they take most of my time that I barely have enough time to practice my French Horn! Anyways my classes end in two weeks so hopefully I'll have chapter two by then which is currently being written so leave reviews and I'm open to reviews in which tell me how to improve my writing skills because I mean which author doesn't want to know ways to improve their stories? So hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye and don't forget to review My lovelies!


End file.
